Un ultimo adios
by Giselle Lestrange
Summary: EN RESPUESTA AL RETO DE SUEÑO DEL FORUM WEIRD SISTERS.  Cuando los sueños te hacen mas feliz que tu realidad es difícil no caer ante la tentación de permanecer en ellos.


**UN ULTIMO ADIOS**

**Como saben ninguno de los personajes es mio, bla, bla, bla...y si lo fuera seria millonaria¡ XD  
><strong>

**Summary: Cuando los sueños te hacen mas feliz que tu realidad es difícil no caer ante la tentación de permanecer en ellos.**

* * *

><p>Hermione acerco la botella a sus labios con dificultad, pues sus manos no dejaban de temblar mientras trataba de sostener la botella y por un instante contuvo el aliento solamente disfrutando de la sensación que producía la poción al resbalar por su garganta, el líquido era transparente y prácticamente inodoro.<p>

-_Solo un poco más..._ - No paraba de decirse, mientras volvía a alzar la botella.

- _Solo así voy a poder finalmente descansar._ – Era la frase que siempre aparecía cuando trataba de convencerse a si misma.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, pues no quería que nadie se enterara que aun rondaba por esa habitación por las noches, pero es que no lo podía evitar, eran tantos los recuerdos que en ella guardaban.

Hermione se sentó un momento en la mullida cama disfrutando del solo poder tocarla, mientras inspirando el aroma que sutilmente aun guardaban las sabanas.

El amargo sabor que la poción había dejado en su boca no la dejaba de molestar, el sudor empapo toda su ropa y lo último que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue una pareja feliz saludándola desde un retrato.

* * *

><p>El sonido de unos gritos lograron despertarla, la habitación aún estaba a oscuras pero el estruendo causado por los gritos y los constantes abrir y cerrar de puertas le indicaban que había dormido más de lo necesario, sin intentarlo demasiado trato de salir de la cama pero el suave roce de las sabanas le rogaban que se quedara solo un rato más y como cobrando vida parecía que no la querían dejarla ir; no al menos por otros 5 minutos.<p>

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un cansado y muy agitado Harry, los círculos oscuros que rodeaban aquellos ojos esmeraldas detonaban las continuas noches que había pasado sin dormir.

-¿Es que acaso nunca puedes dormir en tu propia cama?- Dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba a ella. No como un reproche ella lo sabía, el tono divertido y juguetón que utilizaba le decía que le encantaba encontrarla todas las mañanas tendida en su cama esperándolo.

-Mmmm….. – Algo parecido a un ronroneo fue lo único que recibió como respuesta y una sonrisa broto de sus labios invitándolo a acompañarla.

Harry meneó la cabeza mientras dejaba que ella lo atrapara en un abrazo.

Ahí tirados en la cama, pretendiendo que nadie ni nada existía más que ellos, cubiertos por las sabanas jugaban a las escondidas con el mundo, hablando en susurros, disfrutando simplemente del placer de volverse a ver.

-¡Harry! ¡Harry! – Los azotes de la puerta rompieron la tranquilidad que invadía la habitación y un suspiro fue todo lo que se escuchó como respuesta.

-No quiero que te vayas. –Le dijo ella.

-Me necesitan.

-Entonces déjame ir contigo…

Harry se puso tenso al oír esas palabras, Hermione llevaba meses implorándole que la dejara salir en algunas de sus misiones pero él siempre se negaba.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto Herms, es mucho más seguro que te quedes aquí y me quedo mucho más tranquilo al saber que al menos tu estas a salvo. -El tono de sus palabras no dejaban lugar a replicas, la guerra había cambiado muchas cosas y él no se iba a permitir el lujo de perderlos.

Poco a poco Hermione aflojo su abrazo y maldijo su suerte al nunca ser capaz de decirle que no.

Así que solo observó como el niño que vivió se vestía lentamente junto a la cama, resistiéndose a la tentación de regresar a la cama con ella.

El bullicio aumento afuera de la recamara, dejando en claro que ya era hora de partir.

-Te quiero – le dijo antes de salir por esa puerta.

-No me dejes –Hermione rogó por una última vez con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry se inclinó al prominente vientre de Hermione y susurro.

–Cuidase mucho ustedes dos, no le des muchas molestias a mami. –Dijo con una sonrisa.

Y con un último beso salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ginny abrio la puerta de la habitacion de Harry esperando encontrar a Hermione ahi, llevaban toda la mañana buscandola y todos empesaban a preocuparse. Las cortinas estaban cerradas por lo que no podia ver.<p>

-Hermione...vamos ya es tarde, te tienes que levantar, no haces nada en todo el día mas que dormir... eso no es... - Ginny no pudo terminar su oración porque al voltearse solamente se encontró con el cuerpo de su amiga sonriendo por ultima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A: Algo triste mi fic no era lo que tenia en mente para este desafio pero es lo que al final resulto.<strong>

** Les dejo a todas ustedes la decision de si Hermione en sus sueños recordaba el pasado o simplemente imaginaba lo que pudo llegar a ser y no fue...**

**Se agadecen todos los review's aunque solamente sean para dar tomatasos¡ XD**


End file.
